


Half of my heart

by Leilani5



Series: Moirai [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non traditional since this is a modern world setting plus I sucked at that anyway lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: Omega Dean and Alpha Michael have been in a relationship for years. They have their ups and downs, break ups in between but somehow their love sustains till Castiel comes into the picture. He's Dean's soulmate but the Alpha's already married and has a child.Their need to be with each other created problems between their loved ones.





	1. The other half of our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a request from a reader who wants to know how these two overcome obstacles to be together.  
> Prelude to Everything that Is Us, the series.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it too. Thank you. ;)

**If you could see**   **and interpret the depth of my heart**

 **You'll learn of it’s calm surface** **hiding the turmoil inside .**  


**As questions upon questions** **fills my mind and thoughts**

  
**That if I could flee** **I shall take myself far away from thee**

**But the truth was my step has already faltered**

**Between love thats already festered**

**Then why is it you that I still yearned**

  
**When I know better that we can't be ascertained**

  
**Your unfailing honesty and sincerity**

 **Never expects anything in return**  
**This symbol of loyalty in you imprinted in me**

  
  
**We are the bets they made among themselves**

**To see how long our love would last**

**And a single mistake we make**  


**They will judge us so fast**

**Too many obstacles my dear**  


**That we already went through**  


**That perhaps God Himself intended to do**  


**Giving these endless tests for me and you**  


**Was it our faith that we held close to our hearts?**  
**That in the end still tear us apart**  


**Then let the soil of the earth and our flesh merges**  


**Buried deep in the tomb, our love, their curses**  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Castiel left his father’s office in rage. That was the final argument he had with his parents for they’re adamant that he marry, Anna, their long time business partner’s daughter. Cas knew her since they were children and never felt about her in anyway but friends.

He’s mad at her for changing her mind about their plans to stop the wedding and now his mother’s all delighted and giddy making all the necessary arrangements without his consent or knowledge!

The young Alpha who had graduated from college a few years back before obtaining his flying licence was all excited to join a renowned airline company and now this happened! Cas knew what was expected of him as soon as he accepted the marriage arrangements. Both his and Anna’s parents wanted them to produce a pup immediately because they’re the only children they had.

He was still fuming when the elevator door opens to the lobby floor that he collided with a very attractive young male Omega who looked like a model on a front page magazine. Not that Cas knew who or what he was but he certainly looked it with that cool hairstyle, sparkling green eyes, framed with thick and long feathery lashes, smiling apologetically at him with those sexy bowed lips. Adonis stood at six feet tall and clad in the latest fall fashion, if he dared to guess. Cas couldn’t take his eyes of him and neither could he but unfortunately the damn elevator doors closed before he even get to speak to the vision inside of it.

With forced patience, he waited and stared at the number shown above the door till it stopped on the eighth floor. Cas ran up the stairs with sheer determination to find the beauty, that on the way he had chuckled at his own absurdity. Why didn’t he just take the other elevator just now but then knew the answer to his own question that he was too excited to think rationally.

Dean’s heart was beating like crazy at the thought of the stunning blue eyes dark haired Alpha in the expensive Italian suit staring back at him but he’s already late for that important meeting with a client and Mike would be disappointed if he missed it. It’s the gig of the year, so to speak and every male Omegas in New York had been denied this contract given to him easily without any audition. Yes he’s lucky in every way, from looks to career to his long time relationship with his handsome Alpha boyfriend, Michael.

Guilt crept inside of him and he sighed. He can’t betray Mike’s love since they’ve already made a final pact last night to work harder on their relationship and planned to marry by the end of the year. But the other Alpha’s face in the suit continued to haunt him. Dean loved his amber scent and secretly hoped that the man loved his honey too.

So distracted that he just realized that he had pressed the wrong floor button. He quickly pressed the right one which was on the ninth and then sighed, shaking his head in despair.

“Stop.” He warns himself, trying to make the gorgeous blue eyed Alpha leave his mind then rushed off to the unassuming office of his client. The Beta who had just moved into the building has no sign put up on his door yet but luckily Dean remembers his unit number. He entered the room the same time Cas exited the stairway door.

Cas was gasping by the time he reached the ninth and then rushed through every corridors searching for the blond, scenting his sweet honey but he’s still nowhere to be found. He kept going upwards till he stopped searching on the twelve floor where he knew all the tenants by heart for they’re his father’s sub offices.

Overwhelmed with disappointment and sadness, he took the elevator and went out of the building. He can’t take his mind off the Omega ever since.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael watched his lover stirring the sauce in the pot absently with his mind miles away if he dared to guess. Dean hadn’t even noticed him leaning against the kitchen door.

“Dean..?” he called out softly but it startled the Omega nevertheless when he turned and greeted, “Oh hi baby…didn’t hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?”

The Alpha smiled as he approached his beloved. “Long enough to see how preoccupied you were. Penny for your troubled thoughts, sweetheart?” he asked gently that Dean gave a nervous laugh.

Guilt spread within him at the innocent question. He was actually thinking about the dashing Alpha he met at the elevator but there’s no way in hell his boyfriend should know that. He’s been trying to erase the man’s image from his mind but failed miserably. Brushing away the thoughts, he leaned closer to his handsome boyfriend and gave him a sound kiss on the lips.

“Nothing, my love. Just work, that’s all. Welcome home.. dinner’s ready in a few. You like some wine?” he offers sweetly while filling the red liquid in his own empty glass and passed it to the Alpha. Michael observed his every move subtly but didn’t say anything. He knew when Dean’s keeping something from him but decided to let it go. That’s one of the rules they made to each other. Share only when it felt right.

Michael took a sip of the wine and  peeks into the stainless still pot. The delicious aroma of Dean’s  Carbonara sauce made him smiled since it’s his favourite. He held Dean close and whispered.

“I’ll take a shower and then we’ll eat. You uh…you’ve not told me about the interview. How did it go baby?”

The enquiry jolted Dean’s memory of the strange Alpha again that he hastily replied, ”It was great, Alpha. I was paid upfront for the first gig next month. Do you still have my portfolios? The agent wants to keep a copy.”

Michael appeared to be thinking and then said,”Tell you what. We’ll create new ones instead. I was thinking about taking your photos at the fairground at night wearing period outfits from nineteenth century New York. How about that baby? You’ll look fabulous and who knows more offers would come flooding your way?”

Dean gave him a megawatt smile that took his Alpha’s breath away. “I love you, you know that right?” he asked while hugging Mike’s waist. Thing was, he felt guilty with his own words but his boyfriend needed to hear that. Michael had worked so hard for his continuous success and he owed the handsome Alpha more than just gratitude. He owe it to him to be faithful.

“Do you Dean? Truly? Cause you made me worried a little just now seeing how distracted you were. You’re not thinking of someone else are you, my love?” queried the Alpha, doubt lacing his voice that Dean’s guilt amplified.

“No, baby. I’m not. I was just worried about work that’s all.” He replied in a hurry but knew that his answer was at least half true. His client’s an up and coming designer that everyone’s raving about. Dean hoped that he measured up to the flamboyant Beta expectations.

Michael seemed to relax and then kissed Dean’s forehead. “There’s nothing for you to worry, Dean. You’re amazing and talented. He’s lucky that I sent you to him, baby.”

Dean closed his eyes, cherishing the kind words of his Alpha. Michael. Soft grey eyes, dark blonde hair with a cleft chin Michael is his Alpha NOT intense blue eyes, dark messy yet sexy hair Alpha with perfect jaws! He berates his own thoughts then shooed his boyfriend upstairs. Dean loves their new penthouse overlooking the city skyline.

He’s happily settled, lucky in love and career. Nothing should screw these perfection, he reminded himself with a heavy sigh. Fucking blue eyes invaded his thoughts the second Mike’s out of sight.

Cas played with his tv dinner, can’t eat a bite of his usual favourite instant Rogan Josh. He dropped the fork on the counter with a clang and rubbed his face tiredly.

“Where did he went off to? Which office did he enter?” the Alpha had been wondering about the beautiful Omega whereabouts earlier, knowing that he had run like a freaking participant in a marathon up the long ass staircase.

He growled into his hands in frustrations and then his cell rang. He answered without looking at the caller. It was Anna and she called to apologize.

“Why did you do that, An? I thought we both agreed to call off this wedding. What makes you change your mind, Omega?” he asked tiredly because there’s no point in yelling at her. He didn’t hate Anna just mystified by her actions.

He listened to her soft sighs on the other end and repeats his question much more gently this time.

“I’m falling for you Cas…that’s why.”

The Alpha slumped back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. This is hard, just so fucking unbelievable, this thing called life, he thought bitterly to himself. He took in a very deep breath and began a talking to her about her feelings. He has to because he’s her friend and also an Alpha. It’s expected of him ever since he’s born.

What are the chances of him meeting the pretty blonde male model Omega again anyway. He must’ve a mate already with that blessed good looks he possessed. He could learn to love Anna eventually or maybe not but at least he has a life to look forward to. People said that it’s better to be loved than not at all right isn’t it?

The friends talked well into the night and Anna was in cloud nine after they hung up while Cas’ guilt only just begun.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Years passed without the stranger colliding into each other again but there were few instances of missed opportunities where they almost did. Like when Dean shopping in the supermarket which was located next to the florist where Cas bought flowers for his new bride, Anna.

Cas exiting central park carrying his three year old daughter, Claire in his arms while Dean entered with Mike to take advantage of the beautiful dusk for his photo shoots.

Cas sitting in his car waiting impatiently for the traffic to turn green and when it finally did, a huge Harley beats him to it with loud roaring engine that he cursed the riders not knowing that the pillion was none other than the Omega of his dreams.

There were other countless occurrences, near misses that would’ve pulled them together but it was that one fateful night where Michael finally did that photoshoot at the fairground, and its five years later where Dean first collided with his future mate, Castiel.

It was eight on a Thursday night and Cas wasn’t supposed to leave his town house because there was so much paperwork to do but his daughter Claire had cried and pestered him to take her to the fairground. The poor child had just recovered from her asthma attack and he felt bad not indulging his only child.

Yes, Claire will be their only child because he ceased touching her mother as soon as she was born. Cas can’t bring himself to knot his wife again knowing that he can never reciprocate her feelings. Claire’s a very precious gift to both of them and to their parents and they all loved her to pieces.

Anyone who's close enough can see that there's no special intimacy between the mates and in time, Anna accepted her fate but whenever Cas suggested that she’s free to divorce him to find a better, more deserving Alpha than him, she had steadfastly refused.

“You may not love me, Cas but you’re the best Alpha any Omega lucky enough to have. And I am so, so lucky to have you as my husband.” She confessed and Cas sighed as he held her hands and looked into her eyes.

“But I’m only making your life miserable, An. It’s been years and you should be deliriously happy, physically and emotionally with someone who truly loves you, not me, Omega. I’m just a shadow of curse in your life. You truly deserved better and if our daughter’s welfare was what worrying you the most then let me assure you that your fear’s unfounded because you know very well that I will always be responsible for her and I will never abandon my other responsibilities towards you, I swear upon our lives, Omega.” He vowed earnestly while waving happily at their daughter who’s calling out to him on the merry go round. He then turned back to look at his wife who’s now shedding silent tears.

“Oh, Anna…” he whispered softly and pulled her into his arms. “You don’t know how much I wanted to work on us, I tried but I can’t live a lie any longer. You’re too good for me and I can’t bear to hurt you forever, please understand..”

“I do, Cas but…I’m trying to be strong too but you’re too good to me, Alpha, can’t you see? It's not easy for me to let you go...” she cried on his shoulder.

Cas knew that there’s no way around this mess they made for years. The sacrifice he made makes everybody but himself happy. He used to be optimistic with the thought of building a family without love for his wife but now even that was gone. He felt nothing, empty, like an empty shell of a man who only provided roof over his nest. He spoke of Anna’s deserving happiness but what about his own. When did he stopped caring about his own wants and needs, when? He can vaguely remember. Even the image of the pretty Omega he met like million years ago was fading.

“Let’s go home, An…it’s late. I need to finish my work. The deadline’s tomorrow.” He admitted quietly and Anna nodded in agreement.

“Okay, but let me take her to one more ride. She’s been wanting to fly Dumbo, Cas..” she said with a small laugh. Cas can’t help but smiled at her suggestion.

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll get the car around. See you at the exit in half an hour, alright?” he said and Anna kissed his cheek then thanked him.

Cas watched her go and exhaled heavily. With hands in his pockets, he turned towards the sea. There was a commotion going on at the beach and it piqued his interest. He moved to the front through the excited group of people to see what it was that fascinated them so.

He froze the moment his eyes laid on the Omega who once captured his whole heart and mind. He was laughing, probably at a joke the photographer said but Cas didn’t care because only he mattered at that point, his voice, his eyes, his lips, his limbs while everything else around them muted, faded into the background as if they’re nothing but mere illusions.

This stunning vision made his steps go faster, forward, without him even realizing it. It’s like he’s pulled by a powerful magnet, to kiss, to hold to claim what was his to begin with. The sweet happy honey scent that filled the air hit his senses and silently willed for the beauty to turn his way and he did.

Dean’s laughter weakened at the sight of the beautiful Alpha that still haunted his mind to this day. He turned to stare at Michael who ceased laughing upon witnessing this hurtful scene before him. The strange Alpha’s scent mingled strongly with his Omega and everyone there knew right then that a phenomenal event had just taken place.

The true mates had finally found each other and with a connection so strong there’s nothing their partners could do but watched them helplessly from afar.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's torn apart, his emotions in disarray as he stood rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do with himself and the situation at hand. Where his heart told him to reach out to Cas, his conscience begged him to return to Michael, his Alpha who'd loved him for years. But what of the force of love that pulled him strongly to his true mate instead?.

"...it's you.." he whispered breathlessly as Cas approached him fast.

"...yes...and I found you at last...dear God.." the Alpha sighed with relief and continued, "Please tell me your name beautiful Omega...I really needed to know..." 

Dean's heart throbbed as he replied without preamble,"It's Dean...my Alpha.."

Cas closed in upon hearing his heartfelt admission, holding him tight without guilt or reservations."I'm Castiel, my love, my Omega.." he whispered in Dean's ear.

Michael marched rapidly towards them, prying his lover away from Castiel's hold and glared at his rival with reddened eyes. The sweet scents in the air now marred with bitterness and despair. 

"Stay the HELL away from my mate!" Michael's sudden appearance and threatening growl surprised Cas who only now realized their connections but he's ready to fight for his true love if that's the last thing he'll ever do.

"NO! Never! Fight me if you must, Alpha because he belonged to me and I will not lose him again!" Cas growled, challenging the taller Alpha by stepping into his personal space. Dean panicked for this can't happen, not here, not now where everybody's watching especially small children, he thought. He acted fast putting himself between the seething Alphas and then pushed them away roughly from each other and growled, "I need you both to calm down Alphas! Please! If only for my sake cause I swear I will leave and you'll both never see me again!"   
  


His words caught their attention and they backed off instantly but continued to glare menacingly at each other.

"I said Calm the fuck down right now, Alphas!" Dean warned again, staring hard at the both of them. They adhered and Dean let out a relieve sigh then turn to Michael. "Alpha, please take me home now." he said that the man visibly relaxed as he took his hand but Cas was aghast. Did Dean just proclaimed that he's his Omega then why's he walking away from their destiny now?!.

"Dean...!" Cas cried his name as the couple turned their backs on him. There's no way in hell he's gonna let Dean slip away again.

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned around, giving Cas so much hope that he began to confess,"We are true mates Dean, we belonged together, please don't let us go, my love, my Omega.."

Dean smiled sadly at him and replied,"We are Cas but we can't..." Cas was confused when Dean raised his hand and then pointed at the two figures behind him. He turned slowly and there stood Anna and his daughter Claire, crying softly before him.

His conscience hit him as he stood speechless, can't find the right words to explain himself. He wanted to hold them, to console their broken hearts but his desperate yearning for his true mate made him turned but Dean's already gone. The sudden stabbing pain of his heart was so acute that he fell unconscious to the ground. His family and the crowd screamed as they rushed towards his listless body. 

Dean who's in tears as he's walking towards Michael's car heard the commotion and turned to look but Michael held his face and pleaded. "Dean..please..don't... I love you too much sweetheart.."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean cried silently all the way home and Michael let him. It hurt the Alpha knowing that his lover’s heartbroken, separated from his true mate but what could he do? He loved Dean with all his heart, probably more than the other Alpha ever will. But even though the Omega had chosen him instead, Michael knew that their problem had only just begun when he recalled the event that occurred right before the two met.

He was taking shots of Dean lying atop of an overturned canoe, facing the dark sky when the Omega shouted, ”Mike!! Look! Look at the three stars!” He did and smiled, saying that they’re the Orion’s belt. His young lover was so enchanted with them that he begged his Alpha to elaborate. And Dean being Dean, lost interest halfway through his explanations and joked about his finding instead.

“It’s kind of like a love triangle, don’t you think?”Dean had asked.

“Yeah..I guess...” replied Michael while busy looking through the camera lens that Dean grumbled, “You’re not entertaining me, Alpha.”

Michael had laughed as he looked up from the device. His pretty lover was pouting at him and he apologized. “I’m so sorry baby, but I just got the best shot of you ever.”

Dean had asked curiously, “Which one?” And the Alpha replied. “The one when you pouted at me?”

The Omega had screamed and demanded to see the damning image but his taller lover had laughed and raised the camera out of his reach. Dean can’t help but laughed while wrestling for the device till he managed to grab it at last, ready to delete the so called ugly picture and then stopped. Michael had indeed captured him at his best, staring in awe at the sky with his happy face illuminated by the moonlight. Dean sighed as he admitted breathlessly to himself and the Alpha that the photo was amazing.

Michael sighed softly when he thought about the irony of it now. Dean’s right when he said they’re like love triangle. A cursed sign of what’s happening to them. It’s fucking written in the stars.

Dean sniffled and turned to look at him.

“Michael..?” the Omega whispered softly.

“Yes, Dean…?” he countered just as gently.

“I’m so terribly sorry about what happened. I’ll try to forget about him, I promise you this, Alpha..” Dean vowed as he brushed his tears away hastily.

Michael stared at him and muttered a soft, “Thank you..”

But that same night, Dean suffered a serious meltdown while taking a hot bath that nothing Michael did or said could allay his sadness and make him stop crying. The Alpha was left with no choice but to take him to the urgent care where they treated him immediately.

Cas was taken to the nearest hospital and Anna had contacted her parents to inform them about the Alpha’s condition. They came to her immediately, giving their love and support for what she and their granddaughter Claire had gone through.

Their heart broke upon seeing their sadness and vowed to be there until Cas comes around. “Papa don’t love us, Nana…” Claire had cried softly in her grandma’s hold that the latter asked her mother in a whisper what she meant. Anna pulled her mother aside and told her about Cas encounter with his true mate at the fairground.

Her mother, Elise stared at her and said, ”Remember Anna that you’re his wife. You’ve won his heart long before the Omega came into the picture. Do your best to keep your husband’s love and your family together.”

Anna had cried, wishing that she could tell her mother the truth about her marriage but she can’t because she wanted to believe in her words. Cas belonged to her, he’s her Alpha and they have a child together. She prayed that there won’t be any chance encounter between the true mates anymore and that the Omega’s current Alpha will make sure of that too.

When Cas came around finally, he refused to see anyone but Claire. He owed it to his child to tell the truth about his condition and situation, no matter how young she was.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Claire listened to her father’s explanation and asking him few questions in tears. Cas answered each and every one of them patiently till she somewhat understands their situation. Anna and her parents waited anxiously outside the room. She immediately reached out to her daughter, as soon as she appeared, refraining from asking what her Papa had said even though she yearned to know. Claire has stopped crying and that was what matter most to her now.

“Papa wants to talk you, Mama..” Claire whispered softly in her mother’s hold. Anna wiped her tears and smiled sadly at her. “Okay, honey. You stay close to Oma and Opa, alright? I won’t be long, I promise.”

Claire nodded, cradling her mother’s face with her small hand.

“Mama please don’t cry. Papa said that he still love us and he will never abandon us.” Assured the innocent child, that Anna can’t help the rush of new tears falling from her eyes.

“Mama…?..” Claire cried, hugging her desolated mother tight with fear that she’d failed to make her other parent happy.

Anna’s guilt amplified and so she hastily whispered soothing words to her daughter’s ear that everything’s gonna be okay and that she’s ready to see her Papa. Claire let her go and then sought solace next in her grandmother, Elise’s arms.

Anna’s heart beat erratically in her chest as she approached her husband in the hospital bed. Cas looked so pale that he resembled a corpse. She’d never witnessed the effects of a true mates’ separation that her traitorous heart went out to the broken Alpha before her.

“Cas….? Oh dear God, what happened to you…” she bawled, holding him close.

Cas’ shut his teary eyes as he kissed her hair, asking for forgiveness and then vowed to save their marriage. “Please don’t cry anymore, Anna…you did nothing wrong…I beg you please stop crying..”

The Alpha refused to stay the night at the hospital at the doctor’s suggestion. The Beta warned that he might suffer a relapse. Anna agreed with the man but Cas assured them that he could and would deal with his sickness soon. They lost their argument and he’s given some sleeping pills to cope with his emotional distress.

Cas slept the whole of next day and Anna let him. Unfortunately, her in laws, the Novaks came to visit and found out about what happened. Needless to say, Naomi, Cas’ mom was so furious that she can’t wait for her son to wake up to confront him even when Anna begged her in tears to let it go.

“No. Cas need to be warned, Anna or you will lose him forever, even if he never see the Omega again, understood?” warned the matriarch that Anna can’t help but nodded in agreement.

Dean’s emotional breakdown caused his body temperature to rise so rapidly that it induced his heat. The doctor and nurses who thought that Michael’s his official mate, coaxed the Alpha to subdue his writhing Omega by giving him another mating bite. For the first time in his life, Michael cried openly, confessing to them that he’s not Dean’s mate since they’re not married yet and never marked each other.

The professionals were at loss of what else to do with the situation at hand. They refused to let Michael into Dean’s room because of strict protocols and demanded to know what actually the cause of Dean’s great peril. Michael’s left with no other choice but confided to them the truth and then they pressured him to contact Castiel immediately.

Michael was furious when he shouted at them that he didn’t know him or how to get to him since it was just a brief encounter. They don’t believe him a word he said that he yelled at them.“I’m telling you the truth that I don’t have any fucking idea who he was or where lived or his fucking last name! Just let me in!! Let me be with my Dean now before he got worse! I promise you I won't knot him without his consent, assholes!!"

They had a quick meeting before agreeing to his suggestion. Two nurses acted as his chaperon all through the night, leaving only after Dean's heat subsided.

"Michael...I'm so sorry.." Dean cried softly in his lover's arm and the Alpha hugged him tight, saying that it's okay, that he understood and all that mattered was Dean's free from harm..

The Omega was then sent to the same hospital where Cas was discharged earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed as Dean and Cas went on to live their half lives as calmly as possible with unwavering support from their partners. The Alpha stayed true to his promise to his family and the Omega continued to appreciate his current blessings.

Their peaceful façades belied the constant struggles they dealt with inside. The inner turmoil, the constant yearnings to be with their true mate wondering what it’s like living with them instead.

Michael’s steadfastness in assuring his happiness left Dean feeling eternally indebted but failed to reciprocate his physical affections. They only kissed and fortunately, the Alpha understood and never tried to force him to do anything he refused to do. Michael believed that given time, Dean would let him in again and they would be married as planned. He thanked the deities for Castiel’s current commitment to his Omega wife and that his daughter’s, their saviour.

There’s peace in both household despite their silent heartbreaks but Naomi’s constant reminder to her son in regards to his faithfulness and responsibilities to his family affected him so much that he yelled at her one day and walked away.

He spotted the bar after driving aimlessly for hours, trying to calm his raging mind. He called Anna to tell her that he’ll be home late and thankfully as always, she understood caused even she can’t stand his mother at times, even though Naomi’s clearly on her side.

The place looked unassuming and he could’ve easily missed it if not for the small sign hanging at the side of the door. He entered with a single mind to get drunk and then grabbed a cab home. He’ll come back for his car the next day after his hung over.

Deeply fixated with his plans, he didn’t notice his true mate on the opposite side of the room, playing pool with his best friend, a model named, Brett. Michael was currently outstation in Miami and knew that his fiancé was hanging out at the bar owned by their mutual trusted friend, Bobby. He’s glad that Dean never failed to use his scent blocker when they’re not together because strange Alphas loved to chat him up even when his pretty Omega’s not interested.

The Omegas sudden peals of laughter caught Cas’ attention as he took the first sip of his cold beer. He turns his head to look at the source where the sound came from and saw a tall dark haired male Omega laughing as he leaned over the pool table, making a shot. The dark room he’s in made it hard for Cas to see his hidden opponent on the other side.

Cas shrugged and turned back to his drink, taking a huge gulp to drown the remnants of his anger. He decided to log in more flying schedules so that he didn’t have to deal with his mother’s nuisance. Why can’t she, his own mother understood him like Anna’s parents did. Though they seldom visited his house nowadays, Cas knew that they had forgiven him and trusted him enough to repair his own marriage.

Claire too was a blessing. The child seemed mature for her age and knew why her parents don’t sleep in the same bedroom anymore. She’s contented with the happiness she’s surrounded daily. Her Mama never once spoken ill of her Papa despite what had happened between them while her Papa never once talked about his lost mate and because of this, they both commanded their daughter’s respect. But Naomi’s constant interference invoked Claire’s curiosity that she can’t help wondering about her Papa’s true mate from time to time. Was the male Omega as happy as her Papa now? Was he already married to the tall handsome Alpha who fought her father for his love? The curious child, after not getting much information from Anna, turned to Cas for answers.

And she had unwittingly caused her Papa to wonder about his life lately. He too can’t stop thinking about Dean, regretted not asking more questions and hated Michael with all his might for not letting him know.

Cas gulped another bottle of beer and thought to himself. Dean’s a model. He must be well known at least and so it won’t be that hard to locate him somehow in this vibrant city of New York.

“DEAN!! WHAT THE FUCK! YOUR CHEATING!!”

Cas snapped his head so fast upon hearing the name that stole his entire heart and mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas marched towards the recreation room without preamble, curious and excited to see who this Dean was. His heart stammered with mad anticipation, his sweat trickled down his spine, his lips praying hard for the name to belonged to the one that would change their destiny . He pushed through the wild throng of people who began dancing to the loud music without care that they cursed and yelled at his rudeness. The Alpha blatantly ignored them as he continued to stride fast till he reached the entrance. Dean heard the loud commotion outside and decided to take a peek while Brett cheekily took the opportunity to avenge him by cheating.

But Dean's movements faltered the moment he locked eyes with the Alpha who caused him both pain and rapture. His mind blanked for a second before flooded with millions of questions, his heart pumped his icy veins but he stood rooted, unable to move or speak, unbelieving that this was really happening yet again and definitely not some kind of cruel illusion. This perfect moment for them to seize, no sad family nor possessive Alpha to prevent them from claiming each other but even if they were, the mates knew that nothing could stop them. Not this time, not ever.

Brett's eyes widened in shock as the mates flung themselves into each other's arm, holding so tightly, kissing like they're about to consume each other whole! And the only thing that crossed his befuddled mind was that Michael's gonna flip when he finds out! Brett's gonna tell on Dean, that's for sure.

"DEAN!!" shouted the irate Omega as he walked right towards the mates who're oblivious to their surroundings, pushing Cas away from Dean's body. 

His action stunned the lovers who stared at him in confusion. But Cas' recovered fast when he yanked Brett roughly by the collar, demanding the hell he think he was doing but held himself fast the second he scented the Omega's fear. 

Brett refused to be intimidated even though his body lifted a few inches off the ground, realizing too well that Cas had every intention to throw him across the floor. "Dean belonged to Michael! They're engaged to be married you fucking asshole!!" Cas anger flared like wild fire in his heart at Brett's audacity, his grip tightened on the Omega's neck that he choked. 

"CAS STOP!!! STOP!! YOU'RE KILLING HIM ALPHA!!!" Dean shouted in a panic that caused Cas to immediately let go of Brett who then stumbled backwards. Their behaviors garnered curious spectators but Cas couldn't find in himself to care as he turned to Dean and growled. "Who do you belong to Dean? Me or Michael?Tell me now, Omega or so help me God!"

Dean rewarded him with an urgent kiss and then pulled him out of the bar. "Take me somewhere, anywhere now, Alpha!! Take me where no could find us. NOW ALPHA!!"

Brett composed himself as he watched them leave, fishing out the phone in his pocket, he dialed Michael's number but the Alpha's phone was turned off as he was fast asleep in his hotel room. The Omega's not satisfied. He needed to tell Michael who he once desired before Dean came into the picture. Envy coursed through his veins at the thought of how lucky that little bastard was. Alphas clamoring for his attention, physical and career wise where he, Brett, has to resort to sleeping with sleazebags to get to the top! Nope, Dean's not gonna get away with this! He can't hurt Michael like this because the wonderful Alpha deserved better! 

Cas drove fast but with caution as to not cause fear within the beauty next to him.

"Where are you taking us, Cas?" Dean asked worriedly, it's ironic to Cas cause he's the one who pulled them out of the pub. His Omega's impulsive yet adorable that he can't help but smiled to himself. Dean looked at him strangely and repeated his question.

"I'm taking you to where we first met at the beach and if you will, my love, please have dinner and then stay the night with me. I promise you, that I won't do anything but kiss you and hold you close to my heart..sweetheart" Cas vowed and pleaded before taking Dean's hand and kissed it softly.

Dean watched him with tears in his eyes. He's been in love with this man for so long and now that they met, he thought that he's gonna get public claiming but instead a promise to be loved and cherished in the most romantic possible way. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The scene at the beach was far removed from the time they met each other weeks ago. The carnival's gone and there's no other souls in sight. Cas spread his jacket on the sand for them to sit and then held his Omega close from behind. They watched the loud crashing waves in silence while cherishing the warmth each other gave.

"Dean, do you know that this is only the second time I've stepped on this beach?" whispered the Alpha. Dean tilted his head to look at him curiously and somewhat disbelief.

"No way. They always hold the carnivals here, Cas, and I'm sure you came often with your daughter...? what's her name, Alpha?" Dean asked and Cas sighed. The mere mention of Claire's name made him guilty.

"Her name's Claire Arinna Novak. She's five and I had told her that you're my soulmate, the same night we met. I owe her the truth so she would understand." explained the Alpha sadly. Dean whispered a soft thank you and shivered. The wind's getting stronger and Cas wished that he could keep his beloved warm but Dean has a better idea. He turned around to face his Alpha and kissed him sweetly. Cas responded while pulling him onto his lap. Their reverent kisses turned urgent that they warmed their entire being. So addicted to each other's taste that they forgot the need to breath. 

Dean's first to pull away, blushing and gasping for air while Cas chuckled softly, muttering apologies. Dean smiled at him, saying that he really enjoyed them.

"More than Michael's?" Cas probed before he backpedaled fast. "I'm so sorry Dean, you don't have to answer that." 

Dean laughed and said. "Yes, Cas and it's the truth if you must know. Do you wanna talk about our partners and our problems now or over dinner? I'm getting hungry actually."

Cas got up immediately and helped his Omega to his feet. "I'm a very bad Alpha, Omega. Please forgive me, will you. What would you like to have, my love?"

"You..?" Dean teased as he wounded his arms around Cas' neck that the Alpha blushed at his word. 

"Kidding. I want a burger. The biggest and juiciest one served at Bobby's Bar." Dean announced and Cas realized that it's the same place they met earlier.

"Oh kay... if you don't mind me strangling your friend again? What's his name?" Cas asked and Dean laughed. 

"He's Brett and his my co worker. I think he's still in love with Michael and maybe that's why he's mad at you." Dean said and Cas looked at him curiously.

"Why must he be mad at me? Wouldn't it be a good opportunity for him to make a move on the Alpha?" Cas stated and Dean shook his head.

"Mike's not interested and he'd told me so but I don't have the heart to tell Brett. He's mad because we're betraying Michael's trust, Alpha." Dean explained guiltily that Cas pulled him close and asked.

"Is that what you feel right now, Dean?"

Dean looked at him and sighes,"Yes and no..I mean..I felt like I was betraying you instead when I'm with him. Does that make any sense to you, Cas?"

Cas smiled upon hearing his confession because deep inside, he felt the same too. "It does Dean because that's what I felt too, but the situation's different for me since I've never loved Anna. But you loved Michael and he’s crazy about you, Dean, I could feel it when he challenged me that night."

Dean shut his eyes tight and took a deep breathe. "I don't wanna talk about him, yet, please, Alpha?" 

Cas kissed his forehead and said,"Of course darling. Lets go eat at Bobby's and then we'll come back here."

The Omega looked at him curiously that he immediately added, "I'd like us to stay the night at the resort hotel up there. Is it alright with you?"

Dean grinned and said that he's looking forward to it. "I've imagined this countless of times in my head, Cas but...let's go slow like you suggested earlier cause I really want us to get to know each other.” 

They went to Bobby's and the old Alpha listened to their story, feeling torn because Michael's his good friend too. While they were talking, Dean received a call from his aunt Ellen asking him where he was and so he told her.

"Aunt, I need to talk to you about my relationship with Michael. Will you be home tomorrow?" he asked and Ellen asked why can't he just come over since the Alpha's in Miami.

"That's what I'm going to talk to you about, aunt. I met my soulmate and he's with me right now. We're going to spend the night alone together." he confessed and Ellen sighed at the other end.

"No, Dean. I know you're an adult but I am your aunt and I want to meet this man. Come over now, I'll wait for you."


	11. Chapter 11

Ellen listened patiently to their explanations without the slightest interruption even though she's screaming inside. Because as much as she understood their longing for each other, she can't accept the fact that they're willing to hurt their current partners.

So as soon as they stopped talking, she took a deep breath and exhaled. 

"First and foremost, I wanted you to know that I understand you found love with each other But lets talk about guilt and the people you hurt in the process, shall we?"

"Castiel. You're mated to a wonderful Omega and even though you don't love her like you said, she still stayed by your side and cherished the beautiful daughter you shared. That was her sacrifice."

"Dean. You've been with Michael since you're eighteen. He's not only your boyfriend, he's your savior. Have you forgotten that sleazy Lucas incident, son? And also your recent vows to each other? That you'll continue to work on your relationship and get married this year? I've witnessed how much you've changed over the years living with him, Dean and Michael never failed to prove his worthiness time and again. Please, don't throw that away."

Cas looked at Dean who bowed his head, in shame or regret? He didn't know, so without preamble, he called out to him softly,"Dean?"

Dean lets out a shaky breath and turned to the forlorn looking Alpha next to him.

"What are you thinking, Omega?" he asked sadly and Dean gave him a wan smile.

"Too many things in my head but I still want you, Alpha.." he replied softly, in tears that Cas can't help himself when he kissed his Omega fully on the mouth.

Ellen's stunned that she asked. "Did you even listen to a word I said?" 

Cas looked at her and nodded. "Yes and I understood every word you said, Ellen but with all due respect, I can't and will not forsake my love for Dean. Come what may, he'll be mine."

"And I'm already his the moment we met so please understand our love and give us your blessings, aunt. We really needed it." Dean added, reaching out for her hand but she pulled away.

"No, Dean. As much as I love you, I can't allow myself to be a part of this. I'm not going to encourage you. I cared about Michael and I know you still do. I can't bear to see you hurt him for something you called destiny. Yes, you've met Cas once years ago but do you really know each other? Don't throw the life you already established with Michael, Dean! You're not Cas who never loved his wife like he said, but You? You loved Michael for years! You promised to marry him, Dean! How could you just throw all that away?" Ellen exclaimed in exasperation.

"I don't mean to hurt Michael, aunt but me and Cas suffered when we're apart from each other!" Dean expressed and Cas held him, whispered softly to let him explain.

"Dean's right, Ellen. I almost died of a heart attack the night Dean walked away from me. And Dean, he had heats that almost consume his life for the first time after meeting me. Even Michael can't alleviate his pain. Now I'm not trying to threaten you with our mysterious sickness but I'm sure you believed in soulmates, right, Beta?"

Ellen stared at the Alpha speechless due to the things he just said. That her Dean almost died because of the separation? Her tears welled in her eyes but she pulled herself together to ask.

"Dean, was it true, sweetie?" 

Dean moved to sit next to her and said, "Yes. I almost lost you too and I'm sorry I didn't say anything cause I don't wanna worry you, aunt.."

Ellen held him in her arms and whispered. "Listen, baby. All these are too much for me to take in right now and we still need to talk, especially with Michael. I'm so sorry if I'm not agreeing with your decision yet because I worried about you, Dean."

Dean nodded on her shoulder and then she pulled away. Brushing her tears, she turned to Cas.

"Please go on home, Castiel. Talk to your family, listen to what they have to say too, you owe them that much and more. Please leave Dean be for awhile to sort things out with Michael. This all I ask of you, Alpha."

Cas wanted to protest, argue or say something profound but she's right. They have to do this the right way and if they thought that it's hard to convince Ellen, Cas' parents made their lives a living hell.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Ellen watched Dean frowned as he stared at his cell, hoping that his Alpha would call and tell him that everything will be alright between them.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Dean, I hope you’ll understand the reason why this has to happen. You can’t possibly gain happiness with an empty conscience.”

“I know that aunt but I’ll go crazy without him by my side. I love him too much that I can’t even begin to explain it myself. He’s trying to be strong, not reaching out to me now because of your advice but I know what will happen to him later and I will only have myself to blame!” Dean wept into his hands that Ellen immediately held him close.

“I am so sorry, my love but you will see that this is the right thing to do, please listen to me.” She said sadly and Dean nodded on her shoulder. Ellen let him cried it out till he finally stopped.

“Aunt, do you have any sleeping pills? I don’t think I can sleep without them tonight.” Dean croaked and she told him to get some in the bathroom cabinet.

Castiel sped fast into the night after he left Bobby’s bar. He had confided to the old Alpha what had happened at Ellen’s place and Bobby somehow agreed with her plans. “If you’re meant to be with Dean, nothing and not even God could stop your union son. Have faith and do the right thing like she said.”

There weren’t too much traffic on the road that Cas was glad because it’s easy to get into an accident with his recklessness. He’s still mad at Ellen but she’s Dean’s aunt and she cared for his Omega and the only thing he could do now was to prove to her that he’s serious about her nephew.

His emotions ran high that his heart began thumping like mad against his chest. He recognized the signs of distress immediately and made a quick exit, pulling his car to the side of the road and killed the engine. He growls in frustrations at this yet horrible separation, slamming the steering wheel hard with his palms before resting his head on them. The pain was excruciating but he braved it by taking deep breaths and exhaled over and over again till it went away.

“Okay, I could do this..I could…do this..dear God! Help me please!” he prayed and exhaled one last time, staring at the dark empty road before him, thinking of Dean. Was his Omega suffering now like he was? Tears well fast in his eyes knowing that he can’t do anything to help his beloved till he solved his problem with his family.

Dean swallowed four pills in one go, few more than what’s prescribed on the bottle without care. He needed them to help him forget about his handsome Alpha momentarily.

Anna opened the door to her husband who looked as pale as the night he lost his Dean. Her in laws, Zachariah and Naomi were there and the latter immediately ranted on his errors towards his family and his dalliance with his so called soul mate, the slutty male Omega.

Anna tried to shelter her husband from her hurtful words but the Alpha yelled at his mother in fury, telling her to leave his house immediately and never return. Naomi’s shocked but Zach’s quick to comfort his wife, telling her to let their son worked things out with Anna without their interference.

“If you ever leave your wife and daughter for the whore Castiel, your father and I will never forgive you. You will never see us again as long as you live, remember that!” Naomi cursed and unbeknownst to them, Claire has been watching intently from her bedroom door. Her cries made her Papa halted his reply to his mother then ran towards her.

Cas held her close. He shut the door behind them and settled his daughter in her bed, comforting her with soothing words but her acute sadness induced her asthma that he began to panic. He opened the door and shouted at Anna to start his car. They have to take their daughter to the hospital, he said while carrying the breathless child in his arms.

At the hospital, Claire was immediately treated but remained under close observation by the doctors. They said that she almost didn’t make it if Cas hadn’t acted fast. Naomi used this opportunity to remind her son of his duties again and this time, Cas didn’t rebuke her at all.

“That’s your gift, in there, Cas. Leave her and see how worse she’ll become. Let that be your conscience!”

Cas sobbed into his hands and Anna held him close.

“Please be patient, Alpha…everything will be alright, I promise you this..” she whispers sadly that Cas was struck with guilt and immediately kissed her tears away.

His parents and in laws watched them with hope and happiness in their eyes, thinking that he's remorseful and finally come to his senses.

Dean has a horrible nightmare despite the sleeping pills he took. He screamed and yelled Castiel's name, begging him to come back to him that Ellen panicked as she held him tight, telling him that it's all a horrible dream. The Omega, drenched in sweat and slick pushed her away, telling her to leave him alone to die of heartbreak. 

She cried upon witnessing his suffering and decided to give Michael a call. The Alpha answered at the first ring and listened intently to every word she said before making the first flight out to New York.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael's mind in a tangled mess thinking about Dean, his Omega. His. Not freaking Castiel's! How the hell did the Alpha managed to find his way into their lives again?! The slow traffic he's in added to his anxiety that he gave Ellen a call again.

"Tell me how is he doing now, El!"

"Mike, where are you?? What’s taking you so long, son?!" 

"I'm still on the freeway! Caught in this fucking traffic! Just tell me how's my Omega, El, please?!" 

"Not too good, Michael! He's in extreme pain now and still refused any kind of help from me! Hope you'll be home soon, Alpha or I have to call the ambulance!"

"No! Just one more exit, I promise! Gimme about ten minutes?? Please tell him I'll be home soon and hang in there! I won't be long I swear!"

Ellen ended the call and rushed back to her room where Dean was. The poor Omega's now suffering his highest point of heat, groaning in both pain and pleasure, moaning Cas' name over and over. She feared Mike's reaction upon seeing his fiance this way chanting his rival's name like a God. 

"Dean! Mike will be home soon sweetheart, but please let me sponge you in the meantime cause your burning, Omega!" she pleaded urgently, reaching out to him but was pushed off yet again. 

"I need Castiel! Why can't you understand,?! Please get me my phone aunt, I really need to hear his voice! " Dean beseech in tears, gripping the sheets so tight till his knuckles turned white.

Ellen watched him helplessly from across the room, anxiously waiting for Michael's arrival.

Cas' was hit with another attack that he began to hyperventilate next to his sleeping daughter. Luckily Anna was there to get the nurses' help. The Alpha was taken to the observation room immediately but his body refused to respond to any treatment that he alarmed the doctors. They're afraid he might suffer a relapse from the previous malady he had. The Alpha could die of a heart attack!

Anna begged them to do something as Cas groaned and wept for his aching heart, chanting Dean's name over and over again. She ran outside to beg Naomi for her husband's phone to call the male Omega.

"You will do no such thing, Anna!! What's wrong with you?! Don't you love my son?! You're his wife and it's your duty to fulfill his needs and alleviate his pain! Not encouraging his sins at a time like this! Think of Claire for God's sake!!"

Elise who heard what happened immediately berated Naomi for her upsetting her daughter.

"You don't have to be cruel to Anna, Naomi! She's already suffered enough can't you see?!!" shouted the normally sweet woman that Cas who heard their voices, called out for his wife.

"There! Your Alpha's calling for you, go!" Naomi spats then turned to Elise.

"You are such a weakling, Elise and that's why your daughter has no fight in her to keep her marriage safe from temptations! I will Not let you visit them anymore so may I suggest you leave now, Omega since You're not helping with their problems!"

Elise wanted to protest, but her husband pulled her away because he felt that Naomi's right somehow. The Omega may seem tyrannical but she has Anna's interest at heart and he told his wife so.

Cas held Anna close, whispering to her that he heard what she said to his mother. "You're a good wife, Anna. You sacrificed your own happiness for my sake and I will forever be indebted to you but I don't want you to be my mother's victim."

"But Cas..I don't want to see you suffer either! I will find Dean for you, I promise you..just please don't forget about our daughter, Alpha.." cried Anna on his trembling shoulder.

Cas pulled away, smiling through his relentless tears and said,"No, Anna. I am the Alpha and I will never abandon her or you, I promise you."

Anna asked in tears,"What about Dean, Cas? What about your love for him?"

Cas averted his gaze, trying so hard to calm the harrowing emotions he felt inside at the mentioned of his true mate.

"Please, I beg you don't mention his name again, Omega.." he said and added to himself "or I will die.."

Michael held his struggling fiance in his arms, at first he soothed him with loving words, promised that he will help his lover get through this desolation but when Dean kept asking for Cas, he was left with no choice but commanded him to stop in his Alpha's voice.

"You will forget him, Dean if only for your well being! I will not stand by seeing you torturing yourself Omega at the hands of the Alpha who already has a family! And I will duel with him if he ever comes near you again, I swear to God himself, Dean!!"

The Omega's death glare stabbed him through his heart but he only held on tighter and whispered,"I love you so much, Dean.. please don't let us go, we've been together for so long..so long sweetheart."

His words drove Dean to tears that he hastily shut his eyes and nodded with trembling lips saying that he'll try.

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

With Anna's diligence and patience, Cas soon recovered from his illness and was discharged from the hospital but had to come back for follow-ups. Anna promised to accompany her husband until he's totally healed. The Alpha didn't mentioned Dean's name once after that while she tried her best not to remind him at his own behest.

Naomi's unwelcome visits to their townhouse grated on Cas nerves that he decided to fly international to avoid confrontations with her. Luckily Anna understood and deliberately invited her own parents often too at Naomi's chagrin. The old Omega don’t understand Elise's attitude with regards to their children's issues because if Anna's her daughter, she would have lectured Cas to no end!

"Mimi, leave the kids be. Cas' doing this to forget the mistake he made and we should encourage him. Anna's a very good wife and she loved our granddaughter so much, we really couldn't ask for more, Omega." advised Zachariah and Naomi huffed with displeasure but realized deep down that her Alpha's right. Better for Cas to be as far away from Dean, the shameless slut Omega, she thought triumphantly to herself. 

So months went by and things seemed to be back to what they were before he met his soulmate. The facade he'd put up and the charade he'd played masked the aching of his heart. The Alpha logged in continuous long haul flights to Southeast Asia while Anna busied herself with their daughter's school and activities with her mother's help. That's when Claire became closer to her maternal grandparents and they both adored her dearly.

Cas worked like an automation. He's quiet, took his duties very seriously that he commanded awe and respect from everyone in his company. He was promoted to a higher rank in a short duration, revered by most of his Alpha peers and adored by the Omegas. One of them was a crew member that flew frequently with him named Hannah. She noticed that the Alpha seldom spoke about his family which led her to believe that his marriage's in some kind of trouble. The lead stewardess didn't hesitate to make a move on the handsome pilot that it wasn't a secret anymore.

It became a constant rumor and teasing among their co workers and she was glad that Cas' wife, Anna, wasn't the jealous type either. Few times that she met the aloof redhead Omega confirmed her suspicions. Truth was she didn’t know the real problem the couple actually faced and when she did later, she almost caused his entire family to despise one another.

While Anna still bore some hope for her husband to love her instead, Cas silently wished for the divine intervention, to meet Dean again, someday, somewhere, somehow. But they did missed each other by a (countless) hair's breadth. Indeed, fate was intervening their lives again.

One of them was Cas reading the papers waiting for his schedule to fly while Dean's all excited to use his free admission at the same lounge he’s in. Cas' flight was delayed but Dean lost his complimentary pass. The Omega began searching frantically for the ticket at the podium and Cas had looked over his shoulder to witness the commotion but his view was blocked by the wall that separated him from the scene.

The Alpha shrugged and continued reading his paper, feeling a little odd inside but dismissed it as jitters since the weather’s pretty bad up there and unbeknownst to him that it was actually Dean, his Omega, who caused the chaos and then escorted to a first class lounge instead as a compensation. The Omega was wearing his scent blocker at that time at Michael's insistence since he's flying alone. 

Dean lived his life as busily as he could in order to forget his true mate, Castiel. He went on signing contracts with numerous clients and agents that his fiance worried for his health since it took the Omega almost a month to recover from his broken heart.

The couple went shopping, dining, clubbing and recently managed to find time in between to go on short getaways. If Dean's not happy, he's not showing it to Michael who's trying his damnest to keep their relationship alive again and even though Dean never failed to express his gratitude, Michael knew better that their problems were far from over.

Because sometimes in his sleep, Dean would whimper Cas' name over and over softly. Michael never told him about these occurrences because he feared that his Omega would suffer a relapse. 

And it was at the beach in Kuta, Bali, six months later after their separation that the soulmates found each other again.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

The warm water helped reduced his aching muscles and eased his troubled mind. The beach's empty saved for a few local surfers who took advantage of the tranquility before the influx of tourists. 

Dean shut his eyes as he recalled the conversation he had with Michael last night. His fiance had apologized profusely for not being able to join him on this vacation they'd planned for weeks. The Alpha was offered a new contract from a famous clothing company he can't refused and Dean wouldn't want him to either because it's the biggest break he's been waiting for all this time. Michael's an exceptional photographer and his works only got better by the year. 

So there he was, in the island of the Gods, with all the time in the world to question the reasons for his existence, his pretentious life when he feigned the disappointment of not having his fiance there with him.

It's been six months that he'd been living a half life. His body belonged to Michael while his heart's forever Castiel's. There's no point in contemplating this absurdity anymore that he learned to let go.

Michael would be devastated if he knew of his thoughts. The charade he put up fooled the man and behind him, he searched constantly for Cas in the internet. Yes, it's stalk-ish but he truly can't help himself. The need to know about what's going on in his supposedly soulmate's life burned his mind each second.

Strangely, his inappropriate behavior was the only thing that could mend his hurting heart. Seeing Cas smiling with his family in an event printed in the papers made him happy though sad at the same time. Happy that even though they didn't end up together, Cas seemed to be at peace. Sad because he, himself still hasn't moved on.

The serenity he felt earlier now overshadowed by the surge of suppressed emotions that he immediately submerged himself into the water and cried. He wept in the dark ocean, not allowing himself to breath because death seemed like a better option for his desolation at that time. 

A local surfer who witnessed his act from a distance began to panic when Dean failed to resurface at a safe duration that he began shouting for help in his native language to whomever closer to the Omega.

The Alpha was jogging barefoot on the beach. He loved Bali especially in the mornings. Everything moved slower in this part of the world where the people appreciated life differently from where he lived. Their simplicity, warmth and smiles were the reason why he chose to fly to this region. He usually made it his final leg so that he could stay a few days before leaving for New York. 

The distressed calls from the ocean caught his attention that he immediately turned to the source. A teen girl shouted at him, translating the language he already knew so well but he listened to her nevertheless."SOMEONE'S DROWNING OVER THERE, MISTER!" 

Without preamble, he jumped into the water and swam as fast as he could to the victim. Behind him, curious crowd began to gather, chanting at him to save the poor soul. Cas can't see where the person was exactly and so he swam lower, hoping to catch a glimpse of a human form beneath the sea.

He did and it was a man. Alarm bells rang in Cas' mind at the thought that he'd intercepted a suicide act. Without thinking whether it's done or not, he swam faster and grabbed the man's torso from behind, pulling them both to the surface of the water. 

His mind didn't have time to register who he'd saved because of the urgency but the feeling of the listless body in his arms seemed so familiar that he turned to really looked at the man.

It was Dean that he can't help the pained growl that escaped his lips. 

"What have you done?! Dear God! What have you done, my love!" his heart cried as he pulled his lover fast out of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errr..Dean didn’t mean to kill himself, he’s just too distraught. Sorry :((


End file.
